megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Sky Room
is a room from Central Tower in Mega Man X: Command Mission where the player can see extra contents from the game. The room is available after rescuing Nana in Chapter 3, and can be entered by talking with her since Chapter 4. The player can view the contents by using the storage cabinet and the jukebox in the room. The computer terminal allows the player to view game statistics and change the color of X's scarf. The room also has a poster for decoration that can be changed. Most of the content is unlocked by using the Deployment Center, completing challenges, and defeating the Tails series. Storage cabinet A storage cabinet to the left of the room where the player can view figures, sketches and game information. Figures Figures are collectible items that represent various characters and other elements in the game. They are the only collectible content from the Sky Room that can also be viewed in the menu screen, but the player can't change their angle and zoom them outside the Sky Room. The Normal and Password Figure sets can be bought in Central Tower. The Figure sets from Part 1 to 8 are obtained by buying them in the two vending machines from in Air City South Square and Air City East Square, and Part 9 and 10 in the end of the Special Sealed Area. Each Figure costs two Figure Tokens, which are found throughout the stages. The two Password sets are obtained by inserting a password in the green vending machine in Access Tunnel E-1. The Deluxe set is obtained by using the Deployment Center, and the six Special sets by completing challenges. The Nintendo Game Cube version of the game contains 36 exclusive figures that are obtained by using Treasure Tokens in the vending machine in Air City 3rd Street. Treasure Tokens are obtained by using the Treasure Navi, which requires a Game Boy Advance connected in the Game Cube. Sketches Contains 100 sketches and concept images of the game. Files Files containing information about Giga City and a resume of the game's story. Info files are obtained in the Deployment Center, while Story files are unlocked as the player progress in the game. Info Files Story Files Posters A poster decorating the room. Jukebox The jukebox in the center of the room contains 51 musics and 57 video clips. Musics Video clips The first video is available from the beginning, while the others must be unlocked. Videos 1-2 to 8-5 are obtained in the Deployment Center, in the same area they take place, Video 10-5 is a reward for completing the game, and Videos 9-1 to 10-4 and 10-6 are obtained in Item Boxes from Central Tower's Special Sealed Area. Computer terminal The computer terminal has game data such as 36 challenges to unlock content, the total amount of battles, number of times Final Strike was activated, how much Zenny was obtained and used, battle data of each playable character and how many items where acquired in each area. The player can also customize the color of X's scarf. Challenges X's Scarf Trivia *The Super Tripuffer figure is located in Massimo's Vow, which is based on Chapter 3, and the Tripuffer figure is in Transform! Go Axl from Chapter 5. Tripuffer actually appears in Chapter 3, while Super Tripuffer appears in Chapter 5. *The Retro Mech Set has enemies that appeared in previous games, but one of them, Wild Dog, first appeared in Mega Man X: Command Mission. Wolfloid, a stronger variety of the Wild Dog that appears in Chapter 8, appeared in Mega Man X6. Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission locations